Secret Drake
by Scenro
Summary: It's been several years since Edward and Alphonse had been behind the gate in Germany together, but for some odd reason Edward has been leaving at unreasonable hours. For what? Is he hiding something? And what's with his uncanny speed all of the sudden?R
1. Envy's Scale

Envy's Scale

Disclaimer: don't own Fullemtal Alchemist. But I do own my Rping and story line rights. SO HA!

Alphonse sat at the kitchen table waiting for his brother to come. He was running late again as always and ever wondered if he took it in consideration that his brother would wait for him. It had already been a year since he had come to the other side of the gate with his brother and destroyed the dragon Envy who was a sacrifice to open the gate in this world. It did not occur to Alphonse much though that his brother would be leaving often. On missions even Edward would say he was going out for a walk at unreasonable hours, and yet returning at even more unreasonable hours. It also seemed that he was always tired.

Alphonse had always shrugged his brother's strangeness as nothing, but it still bothered him at certain times like now. He had waited 3 hours already from the time his brother had said he would be home by, and it began to worry him that he wasn't coming.

"Did he get hurt or stopped for something?" Alphonse thought.

Just as his thought finished he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and relaxed. He watched as the door opened to there apartment and smiled at his brother who walked in.

"Brother! Where have you been?" Alphonse asked more cheerfully than upset.

"Oh! Hello… Alphonse." It seemed as if Edward had not expected him to stay waiting for him and turned away from Al as quickly as he saw him. "Sorry I was late. The boss kept me late."

Alphonse nodded not buying his excuse and only sighed. He shook his head feeling the pain of being lied to when he heard sudden coughing. Standing up from the kitchen table he walked over to the room his brother sat in and looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright Edward?" he asked watching him worriedly.

Once again Edward seemed to jump as if he did not expect Alphonse to be there and looked at him nervously.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just a cold. Don't worry about it." He said trying to cover up his coughing quickly and making sure to stay in the shadows of the room.

Alphonse once again didn't buy his excuse and stood at the door entrance showing no signs of leaving. Edward knew that Alphonse suspected him and sighed.

"Hey Al why don't you go make some coffee alright? I would like some if you don't mind." Edward knew what he said was a lie but it was the only way to keep Al away for the time being.

Alphonse suspecting something even more only nodded and turned to the kitchen to make some coffee.

" 'course.." he mumbled as he went on his way.

Edward, relieved for the moment quickly ran to the bathroom where he looked in the mirror. He sighed in relief at finding nothing inhuman around his eyes and felt better that he was well hidden from human eyes so far. The cough that he had acquired on the other hand would be a problem, he thought. How was he going to convince Alphonse to let him out? He would figure out a way, for now he would just enjoy the time spent with his brother.

Alphonse finished with making the coffee and poured it into several cups when Edward appeared behind him. He nearly jumped as he didn't expect him to be there, nor did he even watch him come into the room. It was as if he appeared there from no where. Knocking over one of the cups in surprise he watched as coffee spilled all over the floor and the cup shattering.

"…damn.." he sighed as he put the coffee maker back on the stove and went for a towel to clean up the mess.

"You shouldn't scare me like that brother.. I swear sometimes you as slick as a snake…" Alphonse's voice trailed off as the smile that was implanted on Edward's face faltered a moment than resumed its smile. Al thought that strange. After all he knew his brother would never falter a smile unless he was hiding something. He finished cleaning up the mess and got another cup from the cupboard to poor some more coffee. He than turned around towards the kitchen table where Edward had seated himself and placed the two cups on the table. Edward grabbed for one quite pleased at the hot liquid and drank deeply.

"Careful brother… it's…hot……" Alphonse blinked as he watched his brother down the steaming liquid into his mouth and swallowing it as if he had not felt the heat.

"uh…" Edward finally said noticing that what he had done was strange "oh sorry... uhmm..." He stood up from the table and backed up.

" I think I'll take a nap now. I'll see you latter. Okay Al?" and with that Edward left the room.

"uhhh…" came Alphonse's own confused response. He shrugged and waited for his coffee to cool until he found it drinkable and sipped it, thinking about Edward's strange behavior.

Edward walked into his room exhausted. He sighed knowing that what he did was a risk in giving away a secret he continued to keep hidden. There was no way he could break the news to his brother, it would just be too much. Wandering over to a chest Edward took out a small locked box and opened it, making sure that Alphonse wasn't in site.

As he opened it he looked at the contents inside both smiling and feeling the occurrence of dread in him. The object inside was none other than a dragon scale, but not just from any dragon from the dragon known as Envy; the one that they destroyed at the gate. It seemed a little strange for Edward to take the dragon scale, but his curiosity to study things never seized. The accomplishment he made with this scale though, he both was thrilled over and yet dreaded. Because of his experimentation, he had to leave his brother at odd hours so he could do what was necessary when tainted by the scale. He knew it seemed odd for his brother and it became harder and harder to hide it everyday. As he thought about it more he realized how much he began to hate such taint, but because of his mistake he had to do the things necessary or he knew he would not last much longer in the world.

Feeling and itch come to his throat he coughed loudly. The coughing jerked his body and made him drop the box that contained the scale to the ground as he grasped his throat.

"No…" his mind said as it raced. He couldn't breathe; the coughing would not allow him to. Trying to grasp air he gasped finding himself falling towards the floor. "no.." his thoughts once again said. He could not pass out here, he could not otherwise his brother would find the scale and figure what he had done. He could not be seen in that form, or anything to do with the dragon.

Trying to grasp reality he reached for the scale putting it back into the box as he coughed and shut the small case in which it was in before, throwing it into the chest. Finding that the scale was safe from being found out he let his coughing take a hold of him and before he knew it feel into the darkness. The only thing he heard before he blacked out was Al screaming at him, asking if he was alright, and the feeling of a smile curling onto his own face. Than all went black.

((omg. I confused myself on this fic. Well if your confused I don't blame you. This idea was from a role play I did several years ago when I used to Rp Edward Elric. It got a little weird though since last year and I quite because to many fan girls were latching themselves upon me. Anyway's I'll continue this only for a few more chapters because I don't expect it to be long, but if you have any suggestions I'll gladly except them. Also don't forget to review!! And thank you for reading!! ))


	2. Curse

Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Fma, but I do own drawings of the dragon …that.. uhh read the story and you'll see….

Alphonse stood over his brother worry wrenching at his brain.

"Brother!! Brother!!! Please wake up!! Are you alright?" he continued to scream at him. Seeing that his words were not getting across he lifted his brother's limp body up and struggled placing him on the bed in the room.

Alphonse was full of panic for his brother. He knew his brother had a slight cough, but he didn't know it would take such a toll on his body. Unless it was from staying out late at unreasonable hours and not coming home during the day. He assumed that the stress of staying up nearly twenty four hours a day would have something to do with it.

He watched his brothers breathing for a moment and realized that it wasn't as consistent as any humans was. Was his brother having health problems? He doubted it but it was still a possibility. Of course that wouldn't explain the unforeseen energy that Edward had when he was around. Alphonse had noticed his hyper ness recently as well as his disappearing for hours on end, but hadn't thought the two were connected until now. Now that he thought of it he didn't even know where Edward worked. Irritated at his lack of knowledge in his brothers business, he was about to walk out of the room when he noticed something out of place. His brother's chest was partially open, and something was sticking out the front of it. Apparently whatever it was thrown into the chest, was purposely trying to be hidden as quickly as possible. Knowing it wasn't any of Al's business he tried to ignore it but curiosity took hold of him.

Not helping his actions he stalked towards the chest placing his hand on it and ready to open it. He felt the cool polished wood under his fingers and was about to lift up the lid when he felt something, or more like someone grab his arm stopping him. Al nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned and saw his brother glaring at him.

"I.. Ed!.. I'm sorry!! I…"

"Stay away from there…" He said darkly not even acknowledging Alphonse's apology. " ..I'm sorry Edward."

"If I ever see you near this chest again, I'll make sure you regret it." Al was surprised by Edward's words and looked at him in the eyes for a moment.

During that moment he had just a glimpse of hatred shot towards him through slit eyes. Wait... Slit eyes? Alphonse blinked confused as he stared at Edward's eyes almost mortified.

"Brother... your eyes… they're..."

Edward blinked quickly and let go of Alphonse's arm retreating into the darkness once again. He held his head as if it hurt him and made a shoving motion for Al to leave the room.

"Get out Al. I'll be out in a second, just leave..."

Alphonse quickly got out of the room wondering what that was about and what his brother did not want him to see in the chest. Most of all the slit eyes surprised him. He had never seen that hate filled look before either, not even towards enemies that they had fought in the past. Thinking more on the half, how did Edward get out of bed so quickly without him hearing him? So many questions went through Al's head that it hurt. He decided to think about them some other time as he watched his brother walk in. He didn't want his brother to think that he suspected something from him.

Edward walked in his head throbbing slightly. He knew he should not have aroused so quickly, but he knew if he had not Al would get a look at what was inside the chest and that he did not want his brother to see.

"Brother.. are you alright?" Alphonse asked trying to sound gullible. He was pleased to see that it worked.

Edward looked at Al noticing his gullible toned and was relived that his younger brother did not suspect anything; after all, if he did he would have to take more extreme precautions.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine… now…where is that…" Edward said trailing off and muttering to himself as he rummaged through the cabinets.

"Al it looks like we need to go shopping again." Edward continued in his banter and Al just rolled his eyes.

Of course they needed to go shopping. Every time they did the food would be gone within two days because Edward would eat so much. It became annoying and shopping was now a task with Edward's humongous appetite.

"Sure Ed.." Al responded annoyed by the banters his brother continued to make. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Ed stopped rummaging and looked at Al confused. It was as if he did not know how to respond to that question for a moment and so he just stared at him blankly. Seconds passed of the two starring at each other before Al stood up from the table his anger rising.

"So you want to go shopping for food now?"

Edward nodded slowly than faster as if he was a child ready for play.

"Fine" Al said and muttered to himself as he went for his coat. "You better get yourself a coat too Ed. It's getting cold out.

"I'm alright. I don't need a coat." Edward sounded a bit prideful as he said this, but one glance from Al told him that he better get the coat as Al told him to or he would start asking questions.

Rolling his eyes he left as his brother got his coat on. Al hated to baby sit his brother and sometimes knew how tricky he could get. It was as if there maturity levels switched too, or at least temporarily. Al was always the more mature one when they were younger, than Edward had taken the lead, now it seemed that old times were back once again.

"I swear brother..." Al started as they walked the streets towards the market. "You're as tricky as a dragon sometimes."

Al waited a moment for a response but was surprised not to get one. He turned around to see why his brother didn't talk and was surprised himself to see his brother with a look of horror on his face.

"Ed?" Alphonse asked cautiously. "Edward... are you alright?"

Edward did not knock from his trance. Instead he continued to stare strait ahead. It was as if a battle was brewing inside his brain. Al decided to approach him. He had not expected his brother to react to his words so strangely. In fact he thought it was nothing at all that he said. He came as close as his brother would let him though without Edward suddenly screaming than taking off into the direction of a small brush of trees. Al thought it strange and chased after him. He was surprised at his brother's reaction and couldn't believe he was chasing him. Had his brother's mind finally burnt out? No that was not it, in fact Alphonse saw what it was when he heard his brothers screams go to a roar as he disappeared into the trees and a great scaled wing rose over the trees and disappeared. Alphonse stopped running in more shock than his brother had. He heard the roar over the trees dissipate and watched as a great horned head rose over one of the trees. It stared at him with golden eyes and hissed threateningly.

"E-….Ed-Edward?" Al whispered. But just as he finished his words the head disappeared into the trees.

Al looked around seeing that he was alone again. What the hell? He thought. Why hadn't his brother told him? Why did he try to hide it? And yet what caused his brother to be.. to turn into such a creature? To many questions flew in every direction as he tried to sort his mind out. The only thing he realized is what he saw. His brother was a 'dragon'.

((I could have closed that ending to that chapter better, but nope. I'm a little to lazy to do so now. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I am currently drawing the description of this Edward dragon now and will be posting it one my deviant art at www.scenro. If you would like to check it out be my guest and do so, but it may not be up until the beginning of next year. As all author's ask I hope that your review this chapter!! Thank you and Jan ne. ))


	3. Instinctual mistake

Instinctual mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist… Or a dragon. Well actually I will soon if his scales would just come out right. Hmmm…

Growling and in slight pain the creature made its way over the ridge of a small crowd of boulders. He let his great head fall into the green grass and closed his yellow eyes. The breathing was harsh, not what it should be, and the mind was jumbled, not of a sane reasoning method. His tail slithered between smaller rocks and came near his head where he could rest the tip of his jaw at the tip of it. The scales on his sides rattled as he breathed. His large crest rattled for a moment before he settled down. The mind was full of irrelevant thoughts. Ones such as must kill, must eat, must survive. It was as if the nervous system had taken over his reasoning, and yet another form of reasoning entered his mind, one of riddles and great knowledge. The knowledge was too great for him to understand even in the form of the one that would understand it. After a moment of resting he lifted his neck up and looked around fluttering his griff, the great fans around his ears. He heard footsteps coming. Had someone followed him? He would not have guessed who, had he been resting that long? His sun heated back shivered as he stretched when he stood. Like a cat stretching in the sun he yawned, his tongue coiling inside his mouth. He stood now, his claws digging into the ground and dirt as he walked slowly. He was sure not to make a sound of his own as he followed the distinct sound of a human intruder.

Alphonse gasped for air as he continued to run. He had been running in the direction he saw his brother fly off too. Why hadn't he told him what was the matter? Did he not trust him? He felt crushed about his lack of knowledge about the subject, and anger among all, but he also was concerned. His brother had not been doing well the past days and he was sure that it was not the sudden change Edward had. After all judging by the way Edward had taken flight and transformed so suddenly it seemed that he had been the way he was for a very long time already. Also the disappearances during the night did not match up to his strange behavior.

He had been walking through a small forest for about 2 hours now and still no sign of his brother. The sun was now beginning to set and Alphonse knew it would do him no benefit if he were to get lost in the dark in such a wild place.

He sighed as he sat on a fallen tree. The moss grew on one side of the tree Al noticed as he watched a slug slowly make its way across the moss bed. Exhausted and parched Alphonse knew that it was too dangerous to turn back and find his way out of the forest. He was thankful that him, being the always prepared brother, always had necessities that would come in handy. He pulled out a small match box and gathered a few dried pieces of wood ad leaves and began to set them up for a fire. Assuming that he would be able to find more wood later he began to make the fire. The camping out brought him back memories of when his brother and him were back home, in there world. He longed to return to that world or see it just once more but reality came in so fast he knew it would be impossible. Well into his thoughts he was unaware of an approaching presence and low growl until it was to late.

The creature's eyes glowered towards a figure sitting on a fallen tree. What was this… human doing in _his_ forest? It was _his_ territory, not some mere flesh bags. The thoughts surprised his alternative conscious, probably his human conscious as he thought this. Watching the human before him his mind began to argue with itself once again. Attack and kill? Or approach and converse? The instinctual thoughts kept blocking out the reasoning ones and reverse. It was to much for him to handle as he stood on al fours waiting till a final decision would come.

Giving up he figured that the only way to silence his urges was to react upon it. With a low growl for warning towards the intruder and his victim he crouched down and leapt. Unaware that he would land onto the flames of the small fire the human had made, he instinctively jumped foreword at the human whose back faced him. His claws contracted like a cats as he got a hold of his prey. The sent of blood in the air and the scream made his reasoning skills disappear in a flash, but just as they had disappeared they had reappeared to knock him in the face. His dulled yellow eyes glinted in surprise and his claws quickly retreated back into the paw type stance they normally resided in. He stumbled backwards shock taking over him as he crushed his tail with his back legs. Ignoring the pain, shock to great, he let his legs collapse. His eyes and head still remained fixed on the victim he had attacked. The victim held his side and breathed heavily with almost the mirror image of the dragon's shock.

"E-E-Edward……?" the victim spoke, his voice small by comparison.

The dragon looked alert at this, not just because the voice was recognizable but the name, his name was spoken. A great dread finally fell into the pit of his stomach as he stood and tried to retreat, but he knew if he did, his victim, his accidental victim would die. He shook his large head making it clearer to focus as he tried to form some sort of words with human speech.

"Allffooonnnsssaaaeeee…" He tried to speak but knew he failed miserably at it.

Alphonse looked up with a weak smile. Edward noticed his recognition and tried to smile too, but the cheek bones of a dragon would not allow such a thing. Instead he made a toothy grin that to another dragon could be seen as a threat. Alphonse looked hesitantly at the teeth than sighed. It was not a sigh of relief though, but more a sigh of lack of breath as he fell backwards closing his eyes.

Edward cocked his head to one side in curiosity not quite grasping that Alphonse was hurt. He slowly stalked closer keeping his head low and his griff down so he would not look as threatening. He sniffed Alphonse recognizing the sent instantly, but also dreading the other that hit his nose. It was one of blood.

He backed up shaking the sent from his nostrils than approaching again, this time letting his front claw come up and stroke the forehead of his brother. He saw where the blood came from when his brother lurched to his side at Edward's touch. His eyes widened as he saw that the wound was of a considerable size to a human. If something that big was inflicted upon him though, it would not have been so drastic, but here it was.

He carefully lifted his brother with his two front claws and stood on his rear legs looking around through the trees. He was completely clueless on what he should do. Finally his only conclusion was to take Alphonse back to their apartment, but being seen would be a problem. He would rather be seen of course than have his brother die at his own hand. Not able to mourn his fault he once again shook his head to clear his thoughts and took flight. It was hard for him to gain altitude but he had to as quickly as he could for time was not to be wasted; especially when someone had the potential of dying.

(A/N:)

WOOT !Another Chapter complete… finalllllyyyyy…. I have been … well I couldn't say lazy, but my priorities have been mixed up so that is my excuse for not posting this time. Ah well of course you know the routine after you read a fanfiction, you either kill the window, press the back button, or press the review button, or sit there starring and saying this chapter sucked!!! Well if you're the last one, click review anyways and flame me damnit!! MWAHAHAHAH!!! Well as always thanks for reading and **PLEASE REVIEW**!!


End file.
